This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Golf bags are standard equipment in the game of golf for holding and transporting golf clubs. A golf bag conventionally includes a tubular construction with a closed bottom, an open top, and a carrying strap attached between the closed bottom and the open top. The open top receives one or more golf clubs while the closed bottom and an outer skin or shell of the golf bag defines an interior void to contain the one or more golf clubs. The outer skin or shell may be formed from materials and may be reinforced by a frame formed by one or more support members, such as rails or poles, thereby holding the bag in an open and taut state.
Golf bags are generally designed to include a variety of accessory compartments for holding golf-related items such as golf balls, tees, and towels, as well as for personal items such as beverages, mobile phones, and shoes. Such compartments are permanently attached to the golf bag and, as such, remain part of the bag regardless of whether the golfer utilizes the compartment. While most golfers will sacrifice an increase in size and weight of a golf bag to allow for added storage, the additional size and weight caused by such compartments can lead to fatigue when carrying the golf bag and, as such, can have an adverse effect on the golfer's performance. Further, when such compartments are not used or are used infrequently, the extra size and weight of such pockets becomes a detriment to the golfer's performance without providing any benefit. This adverse effect is generally tolerated because the compartments add utility in certain situations and cannot be removed from the golf bag.
In addition to the foregoing, while conventional golf bag pockets and compartments provide utility when golfing and between rounds of golf (i.e., to store equipment such as golf balls, tees, and the like), such pockets cannot be removed from the bag for other uses. Namely, golfers do not have the ability to add and remove accessory pockets or compartments from a golf bag to utilize such compartments separately from the golf bag. For instance, after a round of golf, a golfer may need to transport gym shoes stored in a designated accessory compartment for use in another activity. Here, the golfer either needs to remove the gym shoes and place them in a separate bag or transport the entire golf bag along with the other contents of the golf bag. Moreover, golf bags are generally stored outside of the golfer's home due to their size and weight, thereby requiring the golfer to transport items that the golfer desires to use on a particular day between multiple locations in order to pack accessory compartments of the golf bag. Thus, conventional golf bags do not provide a golfer with the ability to pre-pack a golf bag with items or to use accessory compartments separately from the golf bag.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.